


Next To Me

by LionLadyBee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLadyBee/pseuds/LionLadyBee
Summary: Millicent and Theo have been together a really long time but Theo still hangs onto the past and what he put her through.





	Next To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Next to Me- Imagine Dragons  
> This piece was part of the Sing Me A Rare B: Side OS Competition Spring/Summer 2018. I had a choice of songs and I could choose my own pairing. All characters, spells, magical equipment and locations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling.  
> I'd like to thank my beta who will be unveiled at the end of this competition.

After The War:

_ To my dearest Millie, _

_ First, I need to start off by telling you that my fondest memory of you was of you looking effortless in that sharp emerald green dress with your hair half up with those two strands hanging down. You burned into my soul that day. With your soft lips of dark red and tender touches of our last dance. It is that last encounter that has gotten me through so many dark times Mills. I can not admit I am the same man I was before we departed. War changes you, and I have no innocence after being forced into the dark side. I will tell you this about it; in the beginning, I had faith we would reunite but eventually I was broken down and beaten and it eventually became a privilege I no longer had. This war was played like a deck of cards and we had the losing hand. Although,when you are forced into doing something by a crazed madman, did we ever really stand a chance, to begin with?  Through all this, your father said you still wanted me and kept me up on your whereabouts. I had heard you eventually started dating someone, and it hurt like hell. I hoped and prayed even when I should not have that one day we would be united again and you would be next to me. I can not apologize for hoping for something that I should have realized was lost to me. I can’t speak for the rest of the things I have done, because I feel that I would just let you down. I spent a lot of time shattered on the ground in the midst of a battle we never won and yet even after the pain of knowing about him you were still there next to me.  _

_ If anything I hope these next words will always stick with you;  _

_ Thank you, for taking a chance on me, I know it isn’t easy _

_ But I hope to be worth it.  _

_ -Your Theo  _

The ache in her heart had begun to dull. No one had told him that she was no longer seeing David and that she kept holding out for him. Millie was not sure what their future would hold, yet she had decided she was not going to be the one to give up on him. Theodore Nott Jr. was a broken young man— that much she gathered from his letter. To her, he was like the most expensive Davinci you could possibly get your hands on. She had always admired the sliver of kindness he showed her, which was a light in her life throughout their time at Hogwarts. She knew that he was not perfect, having fought in the war amongst the Death Eaters. She had even heard rumors about how he was forced to kill people. But since he did not want to bring it up, she settled on never asking. Until this point, she was not even sure if they had a future until he wrote her that letter. But she had to find him, and she just had to let him know. She just wasn’t prepared for just how different he was. 

5 Years Later:

Millie had left the restroom and walked into Theos’ living room confidently, in nothing but one of his white t-shirts.  He was sitting on the couch, smoking a cigarette and reading the current politics of the Wizarding World in the Daily Prophet.  She was holding a late bill in her right hand and a cup of coffee in the other. She decided instead of the normal screaming match the two had resolved to lately, she would plop herself down on the couch next to him and proceeded to place her feet in his lap.  She looked over at him and noticed how much of a hot mess he was, and smirked. That was a normal sign that he had not slept well and was working himself too hard. Picking up her coffee she took a sip and handed him the bill with one raised eyebrow. 

“Just what is this?” He asked. 

“Well, it is the late rent bill you failed to pay for your apartment here, Theo. I understand you tend to get a bit lazy sometimes. I mean, we shared a common room for 7 years. But if you need help making them on time, just let me know. I'd be more than willing to pitch in a bit of money or hire an financial manager for your estate," she said.

Groaning he said “ I always let you down, but still I find you here, Next to me. Even after all the stupid things I do, I am far from good, this mark proves that it is true Millie but still you are here Next to me.” Theo said. 

“Is that so Theo? It makes me question why it is that you still say stuff like this to me.” She remarked.  “After everything we have been through, after the last 5 years, I could never give you up. So let’s get it out. I am so tired of this bickering mess we go through every couple of months. If it is war stuff, I can handle it.” 

At the mention of the war, he winced. Just like she promised to never ask, she never did, but occasionally he became a recluse and would have nightmares. When those happened he would throw himself into his work and be grouchy for days. Much like he was now.  

“Mills you know I do not like talking about that.” He said. “I suppose I can not avoid this conversation for ever though, can I? If you promise to just listen to me and not judge me, I will tell you what I can.” 

“Okay”she whispered. 

“So some of the things I know you have heard, and you should know that some of them are true. I was a killer, but It was kill or be killed. I know you have also heard that I had to witness some crazy things, that no one should ever have to witness. That is true, mills. I can not speak about it, those women...they did not deserve their fates, but please know love, I could not speak up about it.  That wretched man would have had my head. The worst part about all this, Is my father. You know the kind of man he was. He never left me alone for one second. I could not give him any hint of my love I possessed for you. Otherwise he would find me weak and I would be punished. I am so sorry I never wrote you all those months but know I wanted to. It really tore me up inside. Your father while not a great man, knew of my intentions to be with you and in that regard was my only ally. I hope you can forgive me I lost you once, I can not think of what this confession will do.” She took his head in her hands running her fingers through his hair and looked into his deep chocolate brown eyes. “Theo, I will always be here. I love you so much and that I am not going anywhere.” She responded. 

Two Weeks Later:

Millie was putting her makeup on in Theodore bathroom when she realized she was late. Looking at the time she rushed to finish her lips up and brushed her fine black hair and called it a day.  Today she was meeting with her Daphne and Pansy for lunch. All was as expected. She had gotten there 20 minutes after Daphne, but Pansy was nowhere to be found yet. 

“What gives Daph? Where is Pans? We can not have a lunch without her.” Millie scoffed. 

“For someone who is always late stop dragging us down with you. I know for a fact, if you must, that her and Harry are getting along well.” Daphne replied.

“Well If she is too busy then I suppose this can wait.” She exclaimed while holding a stick in her hand, that she had dug out of her purse. 

At the site in front of her Daphne began sheriking. “What! Is this for real?!? Oh Mills! I am so excited for you! Does Theo know yet?” 

Millicent rolled her eyes and responded with “No, with everything going on he’s back into one of his moods.”

At that confession Daphne’s smile slowly retreated and looked concern. The lunch went on for another hour with Millie telling Daphne all about their chat minus the details he gave her about the war, she promised to never speak of it and she wouldn’t betray that trust. 

Later That Evening:

“Ugh I am just so fed up with all this ministry business. Sometimes I just wish that the damn war wasn’t over.” Theo was mumbling. Millie was laying on his couch with a cup of tea in hand observing him as he was pacing back and forth looking at some paperwork. She realized this might be her only chance to lay this news on him, hoping he would take it the right way and not the wrong one. 

“Theo, you are pacing again.” She bemused.

“What? Oh, well I am just looking over this report and it’s just made me mad.” He said. 

“Hm. I can see that.” She knowingly looked at him. At this point in their relationship Theo did not need words to understand when she was telling him enough was enough. She had that packed down with a look, the one she was giving him right now. 

“Look, I am stressed out, with everything happening at work some major things are coming, I just do not want this to turn into another fight.” He countered.

“Who says we are fighting?” She mused. At that jab he did not know what to say that would further hinder their recent efforts of keeping things light and he felt they were in a good spot so the only thing he could think to tell her was. 

“You are right. I am so sorry I have been stressed out lately. Look Mills you know I love you. I just worry that one day I am going to screw this up again.” 

“Well, to be honest you are kind of stuck with me and if you think  _ we are  _ leaving you, you are sorely mistaken.  _ We  _ love you” 

At this, his brow furrowed and for a minute he felt that he had not heard her right.  “Did you say…” 

“ _ We _ ” she whispered while holding up the stick. 


End file.
